It's Me
by PB StarBlast
Summary: Sam is sick of not being herself. She wants to show the world who is she in her inside, but she's too afraid Will she do the right thing? And what will happen when she finds out the her best friend Freddie is in love with her? oneshot or not? u decide


Hey guys :D I'm here with a new story. "It's me" my new story :) I hope you like it and I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot so, if you don't want this to be, review and tell me :D

* * *

**It's me  
**(Chapter #1: My song)

[Sam's POV]

I didn't want to see anyone. Not Carly, not Freddie, not Spencer, and definitely not my mom. I wanted to disappear; I just wanted to be alone for a while. I didn't want to feel pain. I didn't want it; I just couldn't be a lie anymore. I just wanted to be me again, just be Sam.

I went to my house to pick up my guitar. Nobody knew that I play it, which was one of the many secrets I had. I got into the fire escape and started to play. That place was my favorite place to be. I was my secret spot, nobody knew about it but Freddie. A lot of great things happened to me in there. Just like my first kiss. I didn't like the dork, and I didn't love him either. He was my best friend. He gave me my first kiss as a gift. That memorie, was one of the happiest I've ever have, because in that moment, I knew I was being me. We agreed to continue hating each other after that, but the truth is that I never hated him. I just pretended to hate him. I always wore a mask, a mask of hate, punches, kicks and wedgies. But it that instant I wasn't wearing it. And it felt great.

Everybody thinks that I'm rude, and mean and violent, and I that I don't care about school and more and more and more. But the truth is that I'm not like that. I'm not violent, but I do know self-defense. I'm not as girly as Carly, but I'm definitely a nice person. I'm in the middle. Let's see. What can I saw about the real me? I like to sing and play the guitar, I like to bake, I don't like school, but I do have good grades, just that nobody knows about it. I don't like make up. I do think Gibby is weird and I do hate Rueben. I like to shop…

Wow. Talking about my real me is kind of liberating. My dream has always been to be myself. To threw that stupid mask away. But I don't think my dream is going to become real too soon. I remember that time when I asked Carly to make me look and be girlier. I thought she was just going to make little changes on me. But when I was done I looked liked those girls on before and after shows. It was just too much. Being girly was even worse than being violent. I really hated that moment.

So well, I' here at the fire escape, with my guitar. I'm singing one of my favorite songs. The music has always made me feel better in bad situations. I don't really know why, but I know the effect music has on me. That's why I'm always hearing music with my pear-pod. Carly and Freddie don't know that I'm here. I told them about half an hour ago that I was going to go and buy some ham. It's probably time to go back. But I want to stay right here a little bit longer, and sing. The pain I'm feeling in this moment is huge, ENORMOUS, and I really need the help of my guitar right now. You see, I had a big, and when I say bi I mean BIG, fight with Freddie today. Our fight wasn't done when I left, but I couldn't stand any longer to be there, faking meanness. Even Carly was fighting against Freddie and me. I was too used to do it with Freddie… but Carly, I was too much pain.

Minutes are passing, and passing… me, singing every time louder while crying because of what happened earlier. That fight really hurt me, but not because of what Freddie or Carly told me, because of what I was telling them. I know that I hurt them. I was completely sick of carrying this mask. I just wanted to be me, I just wanted to be me…

Suddenly, my finger stopped playing chords, and my voice stopped to sing. I stood up and looked at the sky. It was a dark night with no moon and stars. My silent sobbing turned to a desperate cry. I fell on my knees to the floor of the fire escape and collapse. I cried, and cried and cried, and after a while I sat down again and took my guitar. I started to sing another song, originally made by Demi Lovato, called "Don't forget". But now, it was different. I changed the lyrics, and now it narrated the story of my life.

_Did I forget__  
__That I was even alive__  
__Did I forget__  
__Everything I ever was__  
__Did I forget__  
__Did I forget__  
__The real me_

_Do I regret__  
__to be something that I'm not  
Did I forget__  
__That I was standing here inside__  
__Now I'm left to forget__  
__About me_

_But somewhere I went wrong__  
__And once I was so strong__  
__My real me is like a song__  
__I once forget it_

_So now I guess__  
__This is where I have to stand__  
__I do regret__  
__Never changing my mind__  
__Never again__  
__I won't forget__  
__Won't forget_

_I lost it all__  
__I was about to collapse__  
__I wasn't strong__  
__Than I was then before__  
__I forgot__  
__I forgot__  
__About me_

_But somewhere I went wrong__  
__And once I was so strong__  
__My real me is like a song__  
__I once forget it_

_But somewhere I went wrong__  
__An once I was so strong__  
__My real me is like a song__  
__I once forget it_

_And at last__  
__All bad memories are burned__  
__And all my past__  
__Is just a lesson that I've learned__  
__I won't forget__  
__I won't forget  
me_

_Then something wasn't wrong__  
__And once more I was strong__  
__My real me is like the song__  
__I won't forget  
It's me._

I finished singing and I close my eyes, I was crying again. Then I heard a noise coming from the window. I turned back alarmed and I saw a person standing there. I couldn't see him or her very well because of the shadows, but definitely there was somebody there.

"Who is it??" I asked. Then the person moved a little bit and I saw who she was. It was Carly.

"Carly??" I asked.

"Yes, it's me Sam."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING :DDD!!!!!!!!


End file.
